The Walking Dead (T.V. series)
The Walking Dead is an American horror television drama series developed by Frank Darabont. It is based on the Comic Series of the same name by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. The series stars Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes, a police officer who gets shot in the line of duty and awakens from a coma to find the world dominated by the literal walking dead (Walkers). He sets out to find his family and encounters some other survivors along the way. The title of the series refers to the survivors, and not the actual zombies, though it could equally be taken to mean both the survivors and the zombies. In September 2013, a companion series was announced by AMC. Dave Erickson, writer and producer of AMC's Low Winter Sun, is confirmed to be the showrunner. In March 2014, Robert Kirkman has noted that the new series is not technically a spin-off, because none of the characters from the TV Series will be involved. Kirkman also said that the new series will be unrelated to the comics, different characters, different location. (The location has been revealed as Los Angeles, California.) Season 1 Cast Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes (6 episodes) * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh (6 episodes) * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes (6 episodes) * Laurie Holden as Andrea (5 episodes) * Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath (6 episodes) * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee (6 episodes) * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes (6 episodes) Supporting * Emma Bell as Amy (5 episodes) * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon (2 episodes) * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim (4 episodes) * Juan Gabriel Pareja as Morales (4 episodes) * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (4 episodes) * Noah Emmerich as Edwin Jenner (2 episodes) Special Guest Stars * Lennie James as Morgan Jones (1 episode) * Noel Gugliemi as Felipe (1 episode) Episodes * "Days Gone Bye" * "Guts" * "Tell it to the Frogs" * "Vatos" * "Wildfire" * "TS-19" Season 2 Cast Starring * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes (13 episodes) * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh (12 episodes) * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes (13 episodes) * Laurie Holden as Andrea (13 episodes) * Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath (10 episodes) * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee (12 episodes) * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes (12 episodes) * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (12 episodes) Also Starring * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier (12 episodes) Supporting * IronE Singleton as T-Dog (12 episodes) * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier (4 episodes) * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene (12 episodes) * Pruitt Taylor Vince as Otis (3 episodes) * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene (11 episodes) * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene (11 episodes) * Michael Zegen as Randall Culver (4 episodes) * Calum Kelmer as Rhys Chambler (5 Episodes) Special Guest Star * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon (1 episode) * Michael Raymond James as Dave (2 episodes) Episodes * "What Lies Ahead" * "Bloodletting" * "Save the Last One" * "Cherokee Rose" * "Chupacabra" * "Secrets" * "Pretty Much Dead Already" * "Nebraska" * "Triggerfinger" * "18 Miles Out" * "Judge, Jury, Executioner" * "Better Angels" * "Beside the Dying Fire" Season 3 Cast Starring * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes (15 episodes) * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes (8 episodes) * Laurie Holden as Andrea (13 episodes) * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (13 episodes) * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee (13 episodes) * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene (13 episodes) * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes (14 episodes) * Danai Gurira as Michonne (15 episodes) * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon (11 episodes) * David Morrissey as The Governor (13 episodes) Also Starring * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier (12 Episodes) * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene (13 Episodes) * Calum Kelmer as Rhys Chambler (14 Episodes) Supporting * IronE Singleton as T-Dog (3 Episodes) * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene (13 Episodes) * Lew Temple as Axel (8 Episodes) * Dallas Roberts as Milton Mamet (10 Episodes) * Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Martinez (11 Episodes) * Donzaleigh Abernathy as Dr. Stevens (2 Episodes) * Alexa Nikolas as Haley (3 Episodes) * Chad Coleman as Tyreese Williams (5 Episodes) * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams (5 Episodes) * Melissa Ponzio as Karen (4 Episodes) Special Guest Stars * Julio Cesar Cedillo as Lieutenant Welles (2 Episodes) * Emma Bell as Amy (1 Episode) * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim (1 Episode) * Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui (1 Episode) * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh (1 Episode) * Lennie James as Morgan Jones (1 Episode) Episodes * "Seed" * "Sick" * "Walk With Me" * "Killer Within" * "Say the Word" * "Hounded" * "When the Dead Come Knocking" * "Made to Suffer" * "The Suicide King" * "Home" * "I Ain't a Judas" * "Clear" * "Arrow on the Doorpost" * "Prey" * "This Sorrowful Life" * "Welcome to the Tombs" Season 4 Cast Starring * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes (11 Episodes) * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (11 Episodes) * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee (10 Episodes) * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene (9 Episodes) * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes (10 Episodes) * Danai Gurira as Michonne (11 Episodes) * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier (7 Episodes) * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene (8 Episodes) * Calum Kelmer as Rhys Grimes (7 Episodes) * David Morrissey as The Governor (5 Episodes) Also Starring * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene (8 Episodes) * Chad Coleman as Tyreese Williams (9 Episodes) * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams (9 Episodes) * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Bob Stookey (10 Episodes) Supporting * Melissa Ponzio as Karen (6 Episodes) * Vincent Martella as Patrick (3 Episodes) * Sunkrish Bala as Caleb Subramanian (4 Episodes) * Brighton Sharbino as Lizzie Samuels (8 Episodes) * Kyla Kenedy as Mika Samuels (5 Episodes) * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lilly Chambler (3 Episodes) * Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Martinez (2 Episodes) * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler (7 Episodes) * Meyrick Murphy as Meghan Chambler (3 Episodes) * Kirk Acevedo as Mitch Dolgen (2 Episodes) * Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford (4 Episodes) * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter (4 Episodes) * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa (4 Episodes) * Jeff Kober as Joe (4 Episodes) Special Guest Stars * Kerry Condon as Clara (2 Episodes) * Kyle Gallner as Zach (2 Episodes) * Robin Lord Taylor as Sam (1 Episode) * Enver Gjokaj as Pete Dolgen (1 Episode) * Aldis Hodge as Mike (1 Episode) * Brandon Fobbs as Terry (1 Episode) * Denise Crosby as Mary (2 Episode) * Andrew J. West as Gareth (1 Episode) * Tate Ellington as Alex (1 Episode) Episodes * "30 Days Without An Accident" * "Infected" * "Isolation" * "Indifference" * "Internment" * "Live Bait" * "Dead Weight" * "Too Far Gone" * "After" * "Inmates" * "Claimed" * "Still" * "Alone" * "The Grove" * "Us" * "A" Season 5 Cast Starring * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes (14 Episodes) * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (14 Episodes) * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee (14 Episodes) * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene (13 Episodes) * Calum Kelmer as Rhys Grimes (14 Episodes) * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes (12 Episodes) * Danai Gurira as Michonne (12 Episodes) * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier (14 Episodes) * Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford (13 Episodes) * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene (4 Episodes) * Chad Coleman as Tyreese Williams (8 Episodes) Also Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams (12 Episodes) * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Bob Stookey (6 Episodes) * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter (12 Episodes) * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa (14 Episodes) * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler (12 Episodes) * Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes (10 Episodes) * Andrew J. West as Gareth (3 Episodes) Supporting * Chris Coy as Martin (4 Episodes) * Christine Woods as Dawn Lerner (3 Episodes) * Tyler James Williams as Noah (10 Episodes) * Erik Jensen as Steven Edwards (3 Episodes) * Maximiliano Hernandez as Bob Lamson (2 Episodes) * Ross Marquand as Aaron (7 Episodes) * Tovah Feldshuh as Deanna Monroe (5 Episodes) * Alexandra Breckenridge as Jessie Anderson (5 Episodes) * Daniel Bonjour as Aiden Monroe (2 Episodes) * Austin Abrams as Ron Anderson (3 Episodes) * Austin Nichols as Spencer Monroe (3 Episodes) * Jason Douglas as Tobin (4 Episodes) * Lennie James as Morgan Jones (3 Episodes) * Steve Coulter as Reg Monroe (4 Episodes) Special Guest Stars * Denise Crosby as Mary (1 Episode) * Robin Lord Taylor as Sam (1 Episode) * Tate Ellington as Alex (1 Episode) * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Joan (1 Episode) * Cullen Moss as Gorman (1 Episode) * David Morrissey as Philip Blake (1 Episode) * Brighton Sharbino as Lizzie Samuels (1 Episode) * Kyla Kenedy as Mika Samuels (1 Episode) * Benedict Samuel as Owen (1 Episode) Episodes * "No Sanctuary" * "Strangers" * "Four Walls and a Roof" * "Slabtown" * "Self Help" * "Consumed" * "Crossed" * "Coda" * "What Happened and What's Going On" * "Them" * "The Distance" * "Remember" * "Forget" * "Spend" * "Try" * "Conquer" Season 6 Cast Starring * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes (14 Episodes) * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (12 Episodes) * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee (10 Episodes) * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene (12 Episodes) * Calum Kelmer as Rhys Grimes (15 Episodes) * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes (10 Episodes) * Danai Gurira as Michonne (12 Episodes) * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier (11 Episodes) * Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford (10 Episodes) * Lennie James as Morgan Jones (11 Episodes) * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams (10 Episodes) Also Starring * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter (11 Episodes) * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa (12 Episodes) * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler (8 Episodes) * Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes (9 Episodes) * Alexandra Breckenridge as Jessie Anderson (6 Episodes) * Ross Marquand as Aaron (6 Episodes) * Austin Nichols as Spencer Monroe (8 Episodes) * Tovah Feldshuh as Deanna Monroe (6 Episodes) Supporting * Corey Hawkins as Heath (4 Episodes) * Jason Douglas as Tobin (8 Episodes) * Austin Abrams as Ron Anderson (6 Episodes) * Major Dodson as Sam Anderson (6 Episodes) * Merritt Wever as Denise Cloyd (9 Episodes) * Benedict Samuel as Owen (4 Episodes) * Kenric Green as Scott (6 Episodes) * Justin Miles as Barnes (2 Episodes) * Ann Mahoney as Olivia (6 Episodes) * Austin Amelio as Dwight (4 Episodes) * Katelyn Nacon as Enid (8 Episodes) * Tom Payne as Paul Rovia (3 Episodes) * Stuart Greer as Roman (2 Episodes) Special Guest Star * Ethan Embry as Carter (1 Episode) * John Carroll Lynch as Eastman (1 Episode) * Christine Evangelista as Sherry (1 Episode) * Christopher Berry as Bud (2 Episodes) * Xander Berkeley as Gregory (1 Episode) * Alicia Witt as Paula (2 Episodes) * Jeananne Goossen as Michelle (1 Episode) * Jill Jane Clements as Molly (1 Episode) * Rus Blackwell as Donnie (1 Episode) * Rich Ceraulo as Jiro (1 Episode) * Steven Ogg as Simon (1 Episode) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan (1 Episode) Episodes * "First Time Again" * "JSS" * "Thank You" * "Here's Not Here" * "Now" * "Always Accountable" * "Heads Up" * "Start to Finish" * "No Way Out" * "The Next World" * "Knots Untie" * "Not Tomorrow Yet" * "The Same Boat" * "Twice as Far" * "East" * "Last Day on Earth" Jacks Universe Changes to S1-6 The show begins in 2014 now. Main change is the introduction of 17 year old Rhys Chambler in Season 2 he saves Rick, Glenn and Hershal from one of Randals friends by killing them. They take him back to the group and he joins them. He develops a brotherly bond with Carl Grimes and a fatherly bond with Rick. Eventually by season 4 he is Ricks adopted son and takes on the name grimes. That same season he is thought to be dead when the governor blows up a tower he is in but he escapes in time and finds Rick Carl and Michonne in "Us". He remains outside Terminus because of his doubts of the place. He teams up with Carol in "No Sanctuary" to save them. He later finds out Tara is alive, his sister, when she escapes with them. Another big change is "All out war" is one season now. "The Well" and "The Cell" are now one episode. By Season 9 (now Season 8) Rhys is the deuteragonist of the show replacing Carl Grimes. Another Massive change is that Rick and Rhys are thought to have died on the bridge as he was on it without Rick knowing. Rhys returns in having been away for 5 years due to not wanting to face those he failed in "Adaption" and teams up with Daryl on the save Henry Mission. They both fight Beta in "Chokepoint". Instead of Daryl speaking to her, Rhys is the one who gets the border talk from Alpha in "The Calm Before". In "The Storm" Rhys leaves the communities again out of depression of losing Tara. Rhys takes over as protagonist in season 9. Season 7 Cast Starring * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes (10 Episodes) * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (10 Episodes) * Calum Kelmer as Rhys Grimes (13 Episodes) * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee (1 Episode) * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee (7 Episodes) * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes (8 Episodes) * Danai Gurira as Michonne (10 Episodes) * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier (7 Episodes) * Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford (2 Episodes) * Lennie James as Morgan Jones (7 Episodes) * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams (8 Episodes) * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler (8 Episodes) * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter (9 Episodes) * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa (11 Episodes) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan (10 Episodes) Also Starring * Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes (9 Episodes) * Ross Marquand as Aaron (9 Episodes) * Austin Nichols as Spencer Monroe (4 Episodes) * Austin Amelio as Dwight (8 Episodes) * Tom Payne as Paul Rovia (7 Episodes) * Xander Berkeley as Gregory (5 Episodes) Supporting * Katelyn Nacon as Enid (8 Episodes) * Steven Ogg as Simon (5 Episodes) * Khary Payton as Ezekiel (5 Episodes) * Logan Miller as Benjamin (4 Episodes) * Karl Makinen as Richard (5 Episodes) * Christine Evangelista as Sherry (3 Episodes) * Ann Mahoney as Olivia (3 Episodes) * Jason Douglas as Tobin (5 Episodes) * Kenric Green as Scott (4 Episodes) * Deborah May as Natania (2 Episodes) * Sydney Park as Cyndie (2 Episodes) * Pollyanna McIntosh as Anne (3 Episodes) * Thomas Francis Murphy as Brion (3 Episodes) Special Guest Star * Corey Hawkins as Heath (1 Episode) Episodes * "The Day Will Come When You Wont Be" * "Life Goes On" * "Go Getters" * "Swear" * "Sing Me a Song" * "Hostiles and Calamities" * "Bury Me Here" * "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" * "Mercy" * "Monsters" * "Some Guy" * "The King, The Widow and Rick" * "Honor" * "Survival" * "Worth" * "Wrath" Season 8 Cast Starring * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes (5 Episodes) * Calum Kelmer as Rhys Grimes (13 Episodes) * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (16 Episodes) * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee (6 Episodes) * Danai Gurira as Michonne (13 Episodes) * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier (12 Episodes) * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler (12 Episodes) * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter (9 Episodes) * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa (13 Episodes) * Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes (10 Episodes) * Ross Marquand as Aaron (10 Episodes) * Katelyn Nacon as Enid (11 Episodes) * Tom Payne as Paul Rovia (9 Episodes) * Khary Payton as Ezekiel (9 Episodes) * Samantha Morton as Alpha (7 Episodes) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan (10 Episodes) Also Starring * Xander Berkeley as Gregory (1 Episode) * Pollyanna McIntosh as Anne (5 Episodes) * Callan McAuliffe as Alden (6 Episodes) * Avi Nash as Siddiq (11 Episodes) * Cailey Fleming as Judith Grimes (6 Episodes) * Eleanor Matsuura as Yumiko (12 Episodes) * Nadia Hilker as Magna (12 Episodes) * Matt Lintz as Henry (13 Episodes) Supporting * Cooper Andrews as Jerry (7 Episodes) * Brett Butler as Tammy Rose Sutton (4 Episodes) * John Finn as Earl Sutton (4 Episodes) * Sydney Park as Cyndie (4 Episodes) * Elizabeth Ludlow as Arat (3 Episodes) * Zach McGowan as Justin (3 Episodes) * Lindsley Register as Laura (4 Episodes) * Traci Dinwiddie as Regina (6 Episodes) * Rhys Coiro as Jed (4 Episodes) * Kerry Cahill as Dianne (7 Episodes) * Nicole Barré as Kathy (4 Episodes) * Nadine Marissa as Nabila (3 Episodes) * Kenric Green as Scott (2 Episodes) * Dan Fogler as Luke (6 Episodes) * Lauren Ridloff as Connie (6 Episodes) * Cassady McClincy as Lydia (3 Episodes) * Ryan Hurst as Beta (4 Episodes) * David Ury as Zion (3 Episodes) * Angus Sampson as Ozzy (1 Episode) Special Guest Stars * Jon Eyez as Potter (1 Episode) * Macsen Lintz as Younger Henry (1 Episode) * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh (1 Episode) * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams (1 Episode) * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene (1 Episode) * C. Thomas Howell as Hilltop Resident (1 Episode) * Steve Kazee as Frank (1 Episode) Episodes * "A New Beginning" * "The Bridge" * "Warning Signs" * "The Obliged" * "What Comes After" * "Who Are You Now?" * "Stradivarius" * "Evolution" * "Adaption" * "Omega" * "Bounty" * "Guardians" * "Chokepoint" * "Scars" * "The Calm Before" * "The Storm" Season 9 Cast Starring * Calum Kelmer as Rhys Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Danai Gurira as Michonne * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa * Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes * Ross Marquand as Aaron * Cailey Fleming as Judith Grimes * Callan McAuliffe as Alden * Avi Nash as Siddiq * Ryan Hurst as Beta * Samantha Morton as Alpha * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan Also Starring * Cooper Andrews as Jerry * Cassady McClincy as Lydia * Nadia Hilker as Magna * Eleanor Matsuura as Yumiko * Lauren Ridloff as Connie * Sydney Park as Cyndie Supporting * John Finn as Earl Sutton * Kerry Cahill as Dianne * Lindsley Register as Laura * Angel Theory as Kelly * Brianna Venskus as Beatrice * Juan Javier Cardenas as Dante * Blaine Kern III as Brandon * Thora Birch as Gamma * Kenric Green as Scott * Jackson Pace as Gage * Nadine Marissa as Nabila Co-Stars * James Chen as Kal (4 Episodes) * Anthony Lopez as Oscar (9 Episodes) * Gustavo Gomez as Marco (9 Episodes) * Antony Azor as R.J. Grimes (8 Episodes) * Tamara Austin as Nora (7 Episodes) * Anabelle Holloway as Gracie (7 Episodes) * Karen Ceesay as Bertie (9 Episodes) * Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara (8 Episodes) Special Guest Stars * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes (1 Episode) Episodes * "Lines We Cross" - We pick back up with the group in Oceanside continuing to train in case the Whisperers return. Tensions are high as our heroes struggle to hold onto their concept of civilization. * "We Are at the End of the World" - A flashback reveals the origins of Alpha and Beta. Alpha attempts to toughen up Lydia as they prepare to walk with the dead. Meanwhile, the Whisperers create their herds. * "Ghosts" - The threat of the Whisperers return leads to paranoia sweeping over Alexandria. In the meantime, Carol and Rhys battle with the need for revenge. * "Silence the Whisperers" - Still paranoid Alexandrians get riled up over the Whisperers and take their fear out on Negan. Back at Hilltop, the group deals with an unexpected safety issue. * "Bonds" - One survivor comes to a realization and makes a decision, while others have Epiphany's of their own. Carol and Daryl go on a mission into territory which could change the fate of everyone. * "Open Your Eyes" - Carol pushes boundaries that make Daryl uneasy; Alpha and Beta have reservations about someone. * "Whispers into Screams" - A fight causes tensions in Oceanside while the Alexandrians set out on a high-stakes mission. * "Judgement" - A survivor returns with a peace offering which could both satisfy the blood lust running through the Coalition while also marking the end times. * "Here we Remain" - An offer on the Whisperers part strikes fear and doubt into the people of the Coalition as they consider their actions and the consequences of them. * "Embers" - As the Whisperers lust for revenge becomes apparent; the people of the Hilltop prepare their final defenses while those in Alexandria develop a plan to rid the Whisperers of their greatest weapon. * "The Endgame" - Those who are left from Hilltop advance towards the safety of Alexandria followed closely by the Whisperers. Meanwhile, Michonne considers her options. * Those who Walk Among" - As the Whisperers close in, the Coalition stands united against an enemy desperate to use their fear against them. * "Are Those who Survive" - Fighting for their lives; the Coalition pushes back the enemy to initiate their plan; Rhys hunts for Beta; Daryl deals with a personal crisis while Carol reunites herself with an old friend as the Whisperer War enters the eleventh hour. * "The Paths we Take" - Michonne settles her inner conflict and comes to a decision as Rhys ends the Whisperer War. Deaths * Margo * Brandon * Gamma * Alpha * Jerry * Eugene Porter * Gabriel Stokes * Connie * Ezekiel * Beta Main Plot Points for Season * Whisperer War * Negan Redemption ** Killing Margo and being released by Lydia ** Escaping Alexandria with Brandon ** Killing Brandon ** Meeting Alpha by saving her life ** Brief relationship with Alpha before kidnapping her and bringing her back to Alexandria * Rosita and Gabriel's relationship falling apart * Michonne finding out Rick is alive * Siddiq PTSD Season 10 Main Article: Season 10 Season 10 takes a very different approach to the Walking Dead. It eliminates the idea of only main characters being fully fleshed out. It is also the first season to feature a fully original main villain. Cast Notes * This is the first season to credit every character in the main ensemble in the opening credits. ** Several Actors are credited individually as to mark their overall importance to the story. *** Nadia Hilker and Eleanor Matsuura are credited together. *** Cassady McClincy and Cailey Flemming are credited together. *** Lindsley Register, Juan Javier Cardenas, Dan Fogler and Angel Theory are credited together. *** Jeffery Dean-Morgan retains his 'and' modifier in the opening credits. Story line T.B.A.